


Pillowtalk

by lynnkath08



Series: The First Order's Sweethearts [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Songfic, poor Kylo and Thanisson, they're scarred for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Based on the song by Zayn. General Hux and his girlfriend Skylar have some "alone time" together, disturbing the others around them.





	

_Climb on board_  
_We'll go slow and high tempo_  
_Light and dark_  
_Hold me hard and mellow_

General Hux and Skylar were laying in bed, kissing and holding each other close. Their clothes were all on the floor, the blankets covering their naked bodies.  
  
_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_  
_Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_  
_Bodies together_  
_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I'd love to wake up next to you_  
_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I'd love to wake up next to you_

They kept kissing as if their lives depended on it, and before they knew it, he was inside of her. Skylar moaned at the feeling of Hux stretching her out.

"That's it baby. Let the whole ship know who you belong to," Hux moaned as he slowly slid in and out of Skylar, making her moan a bit louder.

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors_  
_In the place that feels the tears_  
_The place to lose your fears_  
_Yeah, reckless behavior_  
_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_  
_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_  
_Fucking in, fighting on_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

"You're so tight," Hux said to Skylar.

"You're just so big. So long and thick," Skylar said. Hearing those words turned the redhead on even more, and he thrusts deeper inside of her. "Ah!" Skylar screamed as she gripped Hux's shoulders.

"Can you guys keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep!" Kylo Ren screamed from next door, banging on the wall.

"Babe I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk the next week," Hux said to Skylar.

"Oh yes! Fuck me harder!" Skylar moaned.

"Guys! Seriously!" Kylo yelled from next door.

 _Pillow talk_  
_My enemy, my ally_  
_Prisoners_  
_Then we're free, it's a thriller_  
  
_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_  
_Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_  
_Bodies together_  
_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I'd love to wake up next to you_

Hux then pulled out of Skylar and laid down on his back, allowing the blonde to straddle him. Skylar lowered herself onto Hux's dick until he was all the way inside of her.

"Fuck babe! You're so fucking tight!" Hux moaned as he grabbed Skylar's hips.

"You feel so fucking good inside of me!" Skylar said as she moved up and down on the ginger General's dick. Hux then placed his hands on Skylar's breasts, squeezing them gently.

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors_  
_In the place that feels the tears_  
_The place to lose your fears_  
_Yeah, reckless behavior_  
_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_  
_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_  
_Fucking in, fighting on_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

 "Let's switch positions," Hux said as he pulled out of Skylar again and got up. "Get on your hands and knees," he added as he went behind her.

"Ok," Skylar said and did what she was told, then Hux penetrated her again. "Oh fuck!" she moaned as she gripped the bed sheets.

"This is my favorite position," Hux said as he slapped Skylar's ass.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Skylar screamed.

"You like that don't you? You like having your sexy ass smacked? You naughty, naughty little vixen," Hux said as he spanked Skylar again.

"Oh yes! Do that again! I've been a very bad girl!" Skylar moaned, earning another smack. "Ah!" she screamed.

"Can you guys keep it down up there?! I'm trying to sleep!" Thanisson, whose quarters was right below Hux and Skylar's, said as he hit the ceiling with a broom.

"I swear we deal with this shit almost every night!" Kylo yelled from next door.

"You guys go at it like rabbits! Stop it!" Thanisson yelled from down below, hitting his ceiling with the broom again.

 _Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise_  
_War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone_  
_Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise_  
_War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone_

"You're a naughty girl Skylar. A naughty, naughty girl," Hux said as he tugged Skylar's hair and spanked her again.

"Yes General, I'm a bad girl," Skylar said as she felt her hair being pulled and gripped the bed sheets tighter.

"I love it when you call me General, especially when we're fucking," Hux moaned as he fucked Skylar harder.

"For crying out loud!" Thanisson yelled as he hit the ceiling with the broom.

"Everybody calls you General!" Kylo yelled as he banged on the wall.

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors_  
_In the place that feels the tears_  
_The place to lose your fears_  
_Yeah, reckless behavior_  
_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_  
_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_  
_Fucking in, fighting on_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

"I'm so close!" Skylar moaned.

"Let it out Vixen!" Hux told her and rubbed her clit.

"Oh yes!" Skylar screamed as she had an orgasm.

"I'm about to come sweetheart," Hux moaned.

"Do it in my mouth," Skylar told him. Hux pulled out and moved closer to Skylar's face and came in her mouth, the blonde swallowing it all up.

"That felt good," Hux said as he went under the covers with Skylar.

"Yeah, it was amazing," Skylar responded.

"Finally!" Kylo and Thanisson yelled.

"Good night Ginger," Skylar said to Hux.

"Good night Vixen," Hux responded, then they kissed and fell asleep.


End file.
